OS Deuxième chance
by PARADA
Summary: ONE SHOT - Jake a trompé Rose, mais il  lui demande une deuxième chance. Une réconciliation au lit peut-être ? Lemon, AH. R&R


J'avais de l'inspiration. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><strong>POV ROSALIE<strong>

Pendant tout le diner il me reluque sans gêne. Je maudis mes parents d'avoir invité les Black à venir manger chez nous. Même si c'était pour parler affaires. En plus, comme si ce n'était pas assez que je devais voir sa tête pendant tout un repas, je devais aussi le supporter plusieurs heurs après. Jasper lui s'en foutait évidemment de me laisser seul avec se porc, si seulement lui peut aller baiser une de ses putes, n'est-ce pas. Et moi comme une conne, je suis encore obligé de rester à la maison. Mais ils veulent vraiment ma mort. Après une heure ma mère commence à débarrasser et je l'aide de mauvaise fois. Elle fait un signe de tête vers Jacob puis me dit.

« Papa va parler affaires maintenant, ce serait peut-être mieux de monter et de faire un truc chouette. Il y a un monopoly dans l'armoire si tu veux ou vous pouvez aussi regarder un dvd. » Je me demande si elle est entrain de plaisanter, mais elle me regarde sérieusement. Je roule des yeux.

« Maman, j'ai seize ans, les monopolys c'est plus trop mon truc. » Elle sourit.

« Alors prends un scrabbles. » Elle rit me je la regarde contrarié.

« Je veux pas rester avec lui, il me regarde toujours bizarrement. » Elle pince dans ma joue et met toute la vaisselle sale dans le lave-vaisselle.

« Bien-sûr, ma chérie, c'est parce que tu es jolie. » Je me retourne fâchée et passe par la salle à manger en faisant signe à Jacob de me suivre. Nous montons avec l'ascenseur et allons dans la salle des jeux. J'allume mon ordi avec un soupir et je l'entends s'assoir un peu plus loin. Je sens qu'il me regarde.

« Pourquoi t'es fâché sur moi, Rosie. » Je lui lance un regard noir.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Ca fait bien longtemps que tu n'as plus le droit de m'appeler comme ça. » Il lève les yeux au ciel.

« Toujours pour cette histoire, on dirait. » Je marmonne en réponse.

« On dirait bien. » Il se rapproche de moi et se met derrière ma chaise bureau.

« Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'avais largué. » Dit-il avec son petit ton complètement stupide et débile, tout comme lui.

« Ouais et bien ça ne te donne pas le droit d'aller baiser une autre fille dans l'heur qui suit. » Il prend une mèche de mes cheveux et la pousse en arrière.

« T'exagère, c'était pas dans l'heur qui suit et puis c'était seulement parce que j'étais triste de te perdre. » Il caresse mes cheveux, mais je m'éloigne vite fait.

« T'as pas intérêt à me toucher encore une fois, si tu veux garder tes doigts. » Il rit. Il tourne ma chaise de bureau et se penche sur moi.

« Tu me manques vraiment, Rose. » Je le regarde furieuse.

« Et bien, je ne t'ai pas manqué depuis un an alors maintenant je ne vais pas te manquer non-plus. » Il me regarde tristement.

« Bien-sûr que si. Tu ne peux pas croire à quel point j'étais jaloux de te voir comme ça avec ce bon à rien. Ce Royce ne te mérite pas. » Chuchote-t-il à mon oreille.

« Pas plus que toi d'ailleurs. » Sifflais-je méchamment. Il fait comme si il n'avait pas entendu.

« Je t'aime encore, Rosie. » Il rapproche son visage du mien et doucement m'embrasse. Je ferme les yeux, savourent ses douces lèvres sucrés, puis dans un élan de lucidité je le repousse vivement et me relève d'un bon. Je le regarde en colère.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu croyais vraiment que t'avais qu'à dire je t'aime et je te sauterais dans les bras ? Non mais tu rêves, mon vieux. » Il ne lâche pas l'affaire et se rapproche encore de moi. Il colle son corps contre le mien et me tiens par les hanches. Il est tellement beau. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Même si mon cœur crie de l'embrasser encore et encore, ma tête se bas pour m'éloigner de lui.

« Je sais que ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, mais je veux que tu me donne une deuxième chance. Je veux te prouver que j'ai vraiment changé pour toi. » Il me regarde pendant u n long moment puis dépose ses lèvres sur le miennes, encore un peu hésitant. Je ne le repousse pas et je sens sa langue se frayer un chemin entre mes lèvres pour venir caresser mes dents. J'entre-ouvre mes ma bouche pour lui laisser un passage et réponds à son baiser. Ses mains descendent de plus en plus vers mes fesses et je gémis quand il me soulève pour me déposer sur le bureau. J'écarte largement mes jambes, pour qu'il puisse se placer entre elles. Notre baiser devient très vite passionné. Il presse son érection contre mon bassin et provoque ainsi une friction qui nous fait gémir tout les deux. Sa respiration est saccadée et il commence à mordiller mon cou, descendant de plus en plus bas, déposant de doux baisers à la naissance de mes seins. Je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Il relève la tête et me regarde de ses yeux sombres, pleins de désir. Ses doigts remonte ma jupe, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit mon string rouge. L'odeur de ma cyprine devient persistante. Je lui enlève son t-shirt et caresse son torse musclé et embrasse son épaules. Il passe sa main en dessous de mon chemisier et caresse mon sein. Il grogne que je masse sa queue à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Il prend ma main et la met dans son boxer, pour que je touche directement son sexe doux et chaud. Il est très dur. Je défais sa boucle de ceinture et ouvre le bouton de son jean. Sans descendre son pantalon, il sort son sexe de son boxershort et me pénètre d'un coup sec. Il grogne et je commence à haleter quand il masse mon paquet de nerf bouillant avec son doigt. Il va de plus en plus vite en moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir plus fort à chaque poussée. Il prend ma jambe dans sa main droite et soulève encore un peu. J'enfonce mes ongles dans ses épaules et lacère sont do. J'entends son souffle dans mon oreille.

« Oh, Rosie… » Il gémit. « Je suis proche. » Je lui chuchote é l'oreille, à bout de souffle.

« Plus fort, Jake. Plus vite. » Il s'exécute et bientôt mes parois se resserrent autour de son membre. Je jouis avec délice. Quelques secondes plus tard, il explose en moi et un grondement sourd sort de sa poitrine. Je m'appuie tremblante et essoufflé contre lui, mon nez dans le creux de son cou.

* * *

><p>Alors?<p>

Vite aux claviers & **Review** ! (:


End file.
